


Two Positive Lines...

by kingsofleon2112



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game: Resident Evil 4, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Post-Resident Evil 4, Unplanned Pregnancy, leon kennedy would be a fucking man about it and would own up to his accidents okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofleon2112/pseuds/kingsofleon2112
Summary: An AU of if Ashley had been seeing Leon and she comes up pregnant.





	Two Positive Lines...

Ashley stares blankly at the pregnancy test in front of her, the third one she’s taken that day. This one came up just as the same as the other two, two lines that told her what she didn’t want to see, didn’t want to believe and was so scared of.

 

Two positive lines that told her she was pregnant. 

 

Her breath comes in terrified sharp gasps, her hands trembling as she held onto the counter of her sink in her bathroom. What the fuck was she going to tell Leon? And more importantly, how was he going to react? Would he be angry? Upset? Excited? 

 

No. No, no, no. Of course not, why would he be? That was  _ too  _ wishful thinking and she is quick to scold herself for it.

 

And what the fuck would her father think?  _ Fuck _ , she had really messed up, messed up big time! Her father would be furious,  _ livid _ that her bodyguard had not only bedded her but had gotten her pregnant as well. What the fuck was she going to do? She was in no way ready to have a baby, to be a mother. 

 

_ Fuck… she was going to be a mom… _

 

She sinks to the floor in disbelief, her mind twisting and turning at every possible angle. She was in such deep shit, so was Leon. If her father finds out that they had secretly been sleeping together for the last three months, he… he would…

 

She brushes it off. Can’t think about that right now. Ultimately it was her body but when the idea of an abortion comes to her, she feels even more nauseous. 

 

_ No. Can’t. Won’t. I did this to myself… be a woman about it Ash and get a grip! _

 

But what if Leon didn’t want a baby? More importantly, what if he didn’t want one with  _ her _ ? It was obvious that he didn’t, they had always been careful, they used protection but something had no doubtedly gone wrong. 

 

_ One of the condoms… probably ripped or was defective… why in the fuck had I not thought to go on birth control? Deep shit. In deep shit! FUCK! _

 

An even more terrifying thought occurs to her. What if Leon refused to be there for her, what if he wanted to call it quits once he found out? It’s not like they were together or that they were a couple but they had been incredibly close after her rescue trip from Spain and… it had just happened one night. Then again and again and again… until it just became a regular thing. Her heart sinks at the idea of not being able to see Leon ever again. She enjoyed her time spent with him way too much.

 

_ Can’t tell him. He’ll freak out. I know I would. I am. Fuck, how could I have let this happen? _

 

Maybe she could keep it from him until she figures out what she was going to do. Then again, who knows how far along she was and things would start to get suspicious when she started showing.

 

Despite not wanting to accept it, thinking of every possible way out in the book, she really didn’t have any other options.

 

Today was their usual hang out day and one way or another, she would have to tell him. He deserved to know at least. 

 

Her fingers rub and grip at her stomach, at her future child that was nestled inside, waiting and growing. She takes one last glance at the pregnancy test, reading the two positive lines over and over to herself, pulling her knees up tight against her chest and begins to sob.

 

She was going to tell him and she was going to tell him tonight…

 

**…**

 

Leon swings his door open wide, knowing full and well that the knock on his door would have been none other than Ashley. He smiles widely at her arrival and steps aside to let her in.

 

“Hey!” He greets her after closing the door behind them.

 

“Hi Leon.” She weakly greets him back, a faint smile on her lips. She was incredibly nervous, her stomach in her throat.

 

Leon’s not shy to be affectionate as he pulls her to him in his arms, hugging her and bends down to kiss her cheek, nuzzling his face against her skin.

 

“I missed you.” He tells her, pulling back to look at her.

 

“You just saw me three hours ago.” She teases him, doing her best to avoid his eyes. She had better quit it though, he was going to notice something was up if she kept it up.

 

“That’s three hours  _ too long _ .” He adds, a look in his eyes that she had seen so many times in the past few months before he bends back down to kiss her, his lips just as eager to taste her then as they had been the first time what seemed like so long ago. 

 

He pulls away only long enough to lead her back to the bedroom, spinning her around near the edge of the bed and nudging her to sit down before his lips are eagerly on hers again, crawling onto the bed over top of her, Ashley gladly letting him rest his weight on top of her.

 

It’s hard to stay focused under Leon’s fervent kisses and curious fingers as his lips trail down her jaw, his hands caressing her thighs as he hikes up her skirt past her hips. 

 

_ Need to tell him… have to tell him… _

 

She needs the distraction so much though, she can already feel how aroused she had become, her body responding to his excitedly. She can only watch as he trails his lips down her chest, lifting up the hem of her sweater over her rib cage, his breath hot against her skin as he reaches her navel, his tongue circling it before looking back up to her with a kind smile.

 

She always loved how affectionate he had been right from the start but as his hand trails down from her chest and smooths over her abdomen, she’s further reminded of her big secret and she can’t take it anymore. 

 

_ Tell him… the longer you wait, the worse it will only make things… _

 

Her face harbors a scrunched worried expression as she lifts him up off of her and sits up, criss crossing her legs, holding her arms and hands to herself defensively. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Leon asks in a soft tone, noticing her reluctance. “Do you not want to?”

 

She shakes her head no but she realizes she could be answering two questions.

 

“I mean, no I want to but, Leon, I um, I need to tell you something.” She informs, avoiding his eyes.

 

Leon moves on the bed to sit back up with her, reaching for one of her hands as he doesn’t seem to like the distance she’s created suddenly between them.

 

“Okay, what’s up?” He asks, giving her his full attention. There’s a few things running through his mind and he’s unsure which of the few sounds worse, especially with the way she was holding herself against him. This wasn’t like Ashley and her uneasiness makes him concerned.

 

“I um, “ She starts, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Her throat is dry as she shallows against the lump, terrified of what he was going to say, how he was going to react. She doesn’t realize that she’s gone silent and left him hanging until his hand touches her face softly, brushing back the bangs from her forehead.

 

“Ash, what’s wrong? You look scared, did something happen? Did someone find out about us?” He asks.

 

_ Oh no, they sure were going to now though _ , she thinks.

 

“N-no, that’s not it. I… I took a test this morning.” She blurts it out, her chest beginning to shake.

 

“A test? What do you mean?” He asks in confusion, his brow furrowed.

 

Her eyes frantically scan the room, finding difficulty for placement for them as she can already feel herself wanting to cry again.

 

She takes a deep breath, inhaling sharply, “I took a pregnancy test this morning”, she huffs out on her exhale, her eyes finally finding his. 

 

_ Oh no… _

 

He feels all the blood drain completely from his face and torso, his shoulders drooping in her reveal.

 

“You…  _ you think you’re pregnant? _ ” Leon huffs out in a whisper, his eyes intently watching hers. His chest began to ache, like it had burst wide open and his pulse had skyrocketed at the realization.

 

_ No _ , he thinks.  _ No, no, no… please, no… _

 

“I’m pregnant Leon.” She whispers back in the tiniest voice, the pain and fear written plainly on her features, her eyes glassy with frightened tears. 

 

His mind has drawn a complete fucking blank at her blunt statement.  _ No, this was not happening, can’t be, she can’t be pregnant… with me? My child??? _

 

“Are you sure?” He asks with heightened terror. 

 

She nods her head, confirming his worst fear.

 

“I took three of them this morning. They all came up positive. I’ve missed my period by two months… and I threw up yesterday morning. I’m…  _ pregnant _ … and you’re the only person I’ve been with in the last three months…”

 

Deafening silence grows between them as they both, together, take in the onslaught of this alarming information. Leon stares blankly at the fabric of the bed’s comforter, his brain having an extremely hard time registering her announcement. He feels as if all the breath has been knocked out of him, having absolutely no clue what to say or do.

 

_ Fuck. FUCK. She was pregnant. They… were pregnant… her child… his child… he was going to be a Dad… _

 

_ Son of a bitch… _

 

“L-Leon? Please say something,  _ anything! _ ” She pleads, squeezing her hand in his but not for long as he pulls himself away from her and off the bed, a reaction that makes her chest ache more than it already had been, as if she could literally feel her heart being ripped to shreds.

 

He nervously combs his fingers through his hair as he paces the floor of his bedroom back and forth. Fuck, what were they going to do? Her father would go ballistic, he would lose his job, hell, he might just kill him for good measure. He can’t believe how selfish he’s suddenly become though as he hasn’t even taken into any consideration on how she felt about the whole ordeal. She must have been terrified out of her mind, having to carry around this information on her shoulders all day long before coming to see him. 

 

“Ash, I- I thought we were being careful?” 

 

“We were but… something must have happened. I-I don’t know…”

 

“You just found out?”

 

“This morning, yes but I’ve been worried. Two missed periods was why I went out and bought a test. Leon…”

 

“Does anyone know?”

 

“No. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

 

_ Jesus Christ _ , she  _ had  _ been carrying this to herself. As much as a part of him wants to be pissed off, he really can’t be. He had done this to himself, they both had and it would do no good to get all upset and start screaming and blaming each other. Not that he would anyways, he wouldn’t treat her in such a way. 

 

_ She’s just as scared as you are, maybe even more so. Look at her, can see it on her face. She’s so young… fuck, you’ve really fucked up this time Kennedy! _

 

He’s gone silent again and lets out an exasperated sigh, turning his back to her to lean onto the dresser. His fringe falls in front of his face as he hangs his head, his eyes closed in complete distress.  _ What the actual fuck were they going to do? They weren’t even together _ … Not that it mattered really. He had grown quite fond of not only her company but  _ her  _ in the last few months that he really wouldn’t mind being an actual  _ thing _ together. It was just easier not to be, to be friends instead. Although, were they still just simply friends, even after they had started sleeping together? She had been around more often than he thought she would have, she stayed the night every weekend without question, they spent all of their free time together and he had grown incredibly attached to her, something he told himself  _ not  _ to do but now that she was pregnant, would she even still want that? Did she… did she even  _ want  _ to have the baby? Keep it? 

 

He doesn’t realize just how long he had been standing there, conflicting with his own inner thoughts when she says something that really throws him for a loop.

 

“I can have an abortion if that’s what you want, Leon. I don’t have to keep it if you don’t want me to.”

 

He immediately turns back to her, his neck craning so hard that it cracks before he quickly rejoins her back on the bed and pulls her into his arms, cradling her in his lap as she clings to him tightly.

 

“No. I don’t want you to do that.” He softly murmurs into her hair, pulling her even closer to him. “Is that what you want? Do you really want to do that?”

 

She shakes her head against him.

 

“N-no! I-I can’t! But Leon… what are we going to do?”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

 

“Leon,” she chokes out, beginning to cry, “I’m  _ scared _ ! I-I’m not ready!”

 

“I know but there’s not much we can do about it now.” He tries to console her, the pad of his thumb smoothing over the skin on the back of her hand.

 

_ We? He keeps saying ‘we’, as in together… _

 

“ _ I am so sorry! _ ” She whimpers, apologising. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I didn’t even think-”

 

“Ash, sweetie, don’t blame yourself. I have as much to do with this as you do. Yes, we’ve fucked up and we’ve fucked up big time but… it doesn’t change the way I feel about you, about…  _ us _ ”, he boldly states, Ashley leaning back to look at him. “I still care about you”, he leans forward, cradling her jaw in his hands as he kisses her cheek softly, “ And I still want to see you. If that’s something you still want.” 

 

She’s more than elated to hear him say it, beaming brightly at his statement.

 

“I still want to see you too. You don’t know how relieved I am to hear you say that, I’ve been so worried and afraid that you wouldn’t want me anymore after I told you. I care about you too. But Leon…  _ god _ , what’s going to happen to us? To you?”

 

“Don’t worry, okay? The important thing is that you’re healthy and that the baby is healthy.” He reassures her, tucking her loose blonde strands behind her ear and pecking her cheek lightly again. 

 

“We’ll figure something out, we’ll be alright.”

 

She beams at his reassurance, leaning into him when he hugs her to him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt our  _ moment _ , I just, I figured the longer I waited, the worse the outcome would have been.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m glad you told me. I don’t want you to think that you have to do this by yourself. Besides,” he moves her back onto the bed and crawls back over top of her, letting his lips linger on hers for longer than he typically would when he bends down to kiss her, “that doesn’t mean we can’t pick back up from where we left off.” 

 

She grins before he kisses her again, Ashley holding his face in her hands when he pulls away once more to look at her.

 

“I’m going to be a Dad…” He says it out loud, the statement sounding so foreign on his voice.

 

“I’m going to be a Mom…” She repeats with her own voice with a hint of fear to her tone.

 

“We’re going to be parents…”

 

“We’re so  _ screwed _ .” She says and it makes Leon laugh which only makes her laugh, a moment of silliness and joy that they had both needed to cut off the edge as they embrace one another.

 

**Ten months later…**

 

Ashley’s hands furiously unbutton his shirt as they make out, the room filled with the noise of sloppy kisses and the shuffling of their clothing. They had finally gotten a moment together, exhausted or not, they had looked forward to being together after their long day, desperate to have their hands on each other, all over each other… especially Ashley. She had had such a hard time with her libido after having the baby but this day in particular had been different and had taken the opportunity to show Leon that she  _ really  _ wanted to… and Leon was not about to complain. It had been a while.

 

She finally gets the last button undone and is nudging his shirt from his shoulders when sudden cries sound through the speaker of the baby monitor, the both of them freezing at the noise. Leon grins against her lips before pulling away, a whine escaping his throat at the interruption. She busts out into laughter as he hangs his head in defeat against her shoulder, Leon’s giggles sounding along with hers when he leans back to look at her.

 

“I’ll go get him.” She tells him, starting to shuffle forward when he stops her.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll do it.” He tells her, bending down to give her a quick kiss before moving off the bed to go attend to their baby.

 

“So much for our alone time together.” She tells him and he snorts as he pulls a t-shirt on.

 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t pick up where we left off if I can get him to sleep.” He tells her, winking at her before turning and disappearing out into the hallway to retrieve their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon Kennedy would be a damn good father and no one is going to tell me otherwise :D  
> Also, big part of me canons that Ashley would typically be on birth control but this is just a case if she hadn't been.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!


End file.
